1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a liquid ejecting device having a liquid ejecting head.
2. Related Art
In an inkjet printer, when a sheet being conveyed jams in a sheet conveyer path, a part of the crumpled sheet may contact nozzle surfaces of inkjet heads. When nozzles in the nozzle surfaces are touched by the crumpled sheet, menisci of the ink formed in the nozzles may be fractured, and the fracture may undesirably affect ink ejecting ability of the inkjet heads. Therefore, in order to restore the ink ejecting ability, after the crumpled sheet is removed from the sheet conveyer path, a cleaning operation to clear the nozzles may be conducted. More specifically, in the cleaning operation, the inks are ejected from the nozzles, and the nozzle surfaces in the inkjet heads are evenly wiped thereafter. In the cleaning operation, the inks are ejected from the nozzles in all of the inkjet heads indiscriminately regardless of the experience of being touched by the sheet.